A Game Of Love
by TheGirlWithTooManyFandoms
Summary: He thought he had gotten over her. But seeing her today brought back memories of that day. He was just afraid, he didn't mean to push her away like that. But now she's back. And everything is about to change(even the rating).


**This is a different version of "2 years later" because I felt that I wanted to change the story, but I was too lazy to edit the chapters, so, here's a different version of it. Hope you enjoy x**

 _2 years ago…_

 _Clary:_

" _Hey Clary! The school dance is coming up soon! Has Jace asked you to go?" Izzy asked._

 _Izzy was Jace's adoptive sister. The Lightwoods adopted Jace at the age of 10 after his parents were murdered as they were close family friends. We were 14 this year and Jace and I had started dating 3 months ago._

 _This would be the first school dance we were going to and I was really looking forward to it. Since last year, I had harboured a crush on Jace, but I never thought he would consider asking me out when he had so many other better options._

 _I wore huge spectacles, had braces, bright red hair that could never be tamed and always had my head stuck in a book. Before we dated, I thought he always treated me as his annoying sister's best friend._

" _Not yet. But I'm sure he will soon," I replied with a smile, trying to quell any fear and doubt that I had of Jace breaking up with me._

 _After all, he could do so much better than me. Even though everyone knew we were dating, he still had countless requests from girls asking him to the school dance._

" _Do you have anything you have in mind? Of what to wear, I mean?" Izzy loved doing makeovers for others and I was usually her victim, other than Maia, our other friend._

" _Kinda," I said, trying to evade that topic._

" _Well, why not we go shop for some dresses right now?" She said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet._

" _No, it's alright, I already have what I want to wear planned out," I answered._

" _That was a rhetorical question, do you really think you have a say in this?" Izzy loved fashion, and loved to drag me along to one of her trips to the mall until my legs felt like breaking._

 _A dozen shops and a few hours later, my hands were filled with bags and bags of clothes. Both our parents were loaded, so we could spend as much as we liked. Well, usually, it was Izzy who spent all her pocket money, not me. I tended to save it up in my bank account._

 _Ring! Ring! My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and saw that Jace had called. I was saved._

 _I told Izzy, who probably wasn't even listening, that I was going out to answer a call._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi. I wanted to talk to you, could you come over now?" His voice sounded unusually grave, lacking its usual amusement._

" _Is everything alright?" Worry laced my voice._

" _Yes, everything's fine. Just come over now?"_

" _Sure, I'll be there in twenty."_

 _I stood in front of the Lightwood's mansion, curious as to what Jace wanted to see me about. It must have been something pretty important._

 _Moments later, I stood in Jace's room, which was as bare as a monk's, with white furniture, white walls, and the absence of posters and color. My hands itched to redecorate his room every time I entered it._

" _I have to tell you something, Clary," Jace's voice still had that graveness to it._

 _I kept quiet, a sign that he could continue._

" _I think we should break-up," the moment he said those words, I felt like my heart had been torn into a million pieces, "because what I'm looking for now isn't a long term relationship, and I think you could do better than me definitely. I just don't want to end up hurting you, so I think we should just end it now."_

 _He was quiet, looking at me, waiting for a response._

 _I didn't know what to say. My mind was blank. He was my first crush, first boyfriend ,first kiss and now, I guess, my first heartbreak. I took a minute to compose myself, willing the tears not to spill over._

 _Finally, I opened my mouth, struggling to keep my voice straight, "Ok then. I just thought, that, well, I was different. I guess I was wrong then, but thanks at least, for being honest with me." I meant everything I said._

 _I was thankful to him for ending things on a good term. I could already feel my chin start to tremble, so I turned around and walked briskly out of the room before he could say anything else._

 _I was rushing out of the house when I ran straight into Izzy. She took a look at my red-rimmed eyes, a sign that I had been crying and steered me into her room._

 _Once inside, she sat me down on her bed and said, "What happened?" She said softly._

 _She didn't interrupt me once as I recounted the story of what happened from when I got Jace's call._

" _I can't believe he did that," was all she said until I finally couldn't take it anymore, and started crying my eyes out._

 _I cried for god knows how long, then I told Izzy I wanted to go home and get a good rest. She told me to call if I needed her and waved goodbye._

 _I went home with a plan in mind. I knew I could not face Jace on Monday, when we got back to school. So, I decided to run._

 _I told my parents of what happened and my plans. They agreed, although I had to go there myself as they still had a company to run here._

 _I wanted to go to London, for a short period of time. I would attend school there for a while, and when I was ready, I would come back. No one except my parents knew I was leaving. I sent all my friends, including Jace, a text message about where I was going after I touched down in London._

 _I knew I was being selfish, but I was a heartbroken 14 year old teenage girl. Days morphed into weeks. Weeks flew by and became months. Soon, I had been there for a year, without realising it._

 _Not that I wasn't ready. I had recovered a few weeks after getting there but I had simply built too many friendships in such a short period of time that I just couldn't leave._

 _I informed my parents of my decision and they supported me. I was staying there for good._

 _Jace:_

 _I knew I was falling. Hard. I was afraid of love. "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed." These were the words that had made me push Clary away when I realized my little crush had grown into love over time._

 _I wasn't good enough for her. I would never be._

Present

Clary:

Now, I'm 17 years old and I'm returning back to New York for an exchange program and I would be there until winter break.]

It felt good to be back, and I knew I would have to face my old friends sooner or later. We still had 1 week before school started, so I was going to take my classmates around, exploring the different sights.

Today, a warm sunny Saturday afternoon, 3 of my friends and I went out to the local grocery store to grab some daily necessities and stuff like that.

My parents were off on a business trip, and they had willingly agreed to let us stay in the house. Only problem was that the fridge was completely empty. Thus, we were out today to make sure our fridge was stocked to the brim. They had given me quite a sum of money, enough to last me till winter.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to support 39 other hungry teenage girls, for they had their own money and bought their own food.

Just as I was about to hop into my silver Honda, after loading bag after bag of groceries into the rear of the car, I heard my name being called.

Jace:

A flash of red in the distance. I ran towards it, and shockingly, realized that Clary was just in front of me.

I thought that I had gotten over her. But now, seeing her brought back a fresh wave of pain together with memories of us. I was sure it was her.

"Clary!" I called out.

 **So there was the first chapter**

 **The following chapters would be longer, because this is kinda an intro one.**

 **Sorry if I get any ages and terms wrong for the schooling system in the future chapters, because I'm not American, and our school system is very different.**

 **R &R,**

 **Jodi x**


End file.
